


Ratcheting Ring Spanner

by AlabasterMoonbeam



Series: Different Names for Wrench [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlabasterMoonbeam/pseuds/AlabasterMoonbeam
Summary: Wrench kinda goes AWOL, Kirby interprets it badly, they kinda maybe end up happyish.





	Ratcheting Ring Spanner

Wrench had been AWOL for about six weeks. Kirby was a little tired, ok, she was pissed. Mostly at herself. She’d given him the name of the flower and knew the meaning of it. Three weeks into it, she left HQ for a different hackerspace.  
“Notice my feelings for you,” she muttered under her breath, “Ok, Sitara, I think that is everything.”  
“You sure about this?” Sitara glanced at her friend.  
“Yeah, it’ll be good, you know. Fresh space, different look, new people. Besides, it’s not like it’s a different state. Practically just down the block. We still on for coffee tomorrow?” Kirby looked at Sitara, desperately willing her not to bring up Wrench.  
“Yep, see you then,” Sitara had helped pack and move everything from HQ to her new space in Oakland. It wasn’t technically the safest place, but she figured if Wrench came looking for her, he would start in Silicon Valley. Kirby didn’t want to run from Wrench, but she also couldn’t deal, so Oakland it was.

Three weeks after Kirby had left the Gary’s Games and Glory space, Wrench walked in, happy as a clam. Sure, he’d been gone for a while: initially he was only going to be gone for a few days, but he’d met up with some demo friends of his, gone to a few ninja gigs, and generally gotten into trouble. Shit, help him, but he’d even gotten that flower, the linaria bipartita, as a tattoo. Kinda hidden, he’d gotten it under his right collarbone. He was fucking thrilled when he got the meaning, “notice my feelings for you,” it was anime as fuck! Notice me, senpai, haha! Well, Senpai Wrench definitely noticed. And he had every intention of letting Kirby know… Or at least he did… but when he walked into HQ, Kirby was gone. Her space was cleared out, a screen that showed several ways for each hacker to wreak havok was set up on her desk.  
“Where is she?” Wrench turned to Sitara, then to Josh, “where did she go?”  
“Well, look who came back,” Marcus socked Wrench in the shoulder, “been a while, man.”  
“Yeah, I know, time got away from me,” Wrench looked at everyone, “Where is Kirby?”  
“She’s moved on, my dude,” Sitara turned back to her phone.  
“Where? Where did she go?” Wrench couldn’t keep the panicked worry from threading through his voice. Where was she? He had to find her, to show her the tatt. No one was looking at him. He picked up a chair and hurled it at the screen on her desk, “Where? Is? SHE? If you don’t tell me, I’ll just fucking hack her!”  
Sitara sighed, “She doesn’t want you to find her, Wrench. You disappeared for almost two months. She figured you didn’t want to notice her.”  
“Sitara, please,” Wrench gulped electronically, “I need to explain to her. Where is she?”  
Sitara walked to a map she was repainting, and pointed at the Oakland hackerspace.

It was late when he got there, and as it turned out, Kirby had gone out for the night. According to her new hacker friends she was over Dumbarton Bridge. On a date. At Rhonda’s Restaurant. Wrench couldn’t believe it. Kirby wasn’t stupid, but she sure as hell was doing a good job pretending. Stalking out to his car, he didn’t bother with a seatbelt. Cranking the music, Wrench threw the car into gear, driving way faster than he technically needed to across the bridge. Weaving through traffic and between the lanes, Wrench burned rubber over to the restaurant.  
“What the fuck, Kirby?” he muttered through his mask, “leaving wasn’t enough, you had to go on a date with a fucking Son of Ragnarok?” The heavy chrome of the Vespid LE shifted as Wrench parked and launched himself out of the driver’s seat. Barely sparing a glance at the gang members loitering around the bar, he zeroed in on Kirby. The fucker she was with had them seated in the darkest part of the bar, with her back to the crowd and his back to the wall. Fine, Wrench thought to himself, at least he’ll know what the fuck hit him.

From the moment Wrench’s hand landed on her shoulder the night became… blurry. His voice washed over her, electronic and soft, as he said, “What are you doing here with my girl?” His girl? Since when? Kirby had turned to look at him, but his angry slashes were directed at her “date.” She’d only agreed to go out with him because she needed to get over Wrench. And here he was, calling her his girl, in a strangely charming impression of a neanderthal. It was somewhere in that moment that her date stood up, Wrench threw a punch, and shit hit the fan.  
The driving away had been fine, she’d sicced the cops on several of the gang members, and rival gangs on the rest. Wrench had set up enough explosions behind them to make Michael Bay jealous, and now that Wrench had crashed the Vespid, they were running. Mostly because Wrench had crashed into a police station. As they hopped through people’s yards, Kirby went from confused as to why Wrench had crashed her date to furious that he was back at all. They were still running when he shook off his vest, wrapped it around his hand, and punched through the window of a car. Throwing her in, Wrench started the car and drove for the docks. Ditching the stolen car, they ran again. This time Wrench dragged them to his garage, locking the doors tight behind them.

“What… the hell… was…. that… Wrench???” If she had her own LED mask, Kirby was pretty sure it would show her as dead. She was sprawled out on the dirty concrete, gasping for breath and fumbling for her inhaler. She almost never had to use it, but after everything she just lived through and ran from she felt it was warranted.  
“Ha ha, that,” Wrench gulped air himself, “that was… fun.”   
His LED displayed stars and exclamation points before flipping to worried slashes as he watched Kirby’s shaking hands and pale face. 

“Are- is everything okay?”  
“Wrench?! Why would running be fun for a fat chick?” Despite gasping and panting, Kirby’s face clearly registered her emotions. Wrench’s concern for Kirby's well-being was suddenly washed away. Standing and looking at her in puzzlement, Wrench offered her his hands, “What do you mean ‘fat chick’?”  
Wrench helped Kirby stand, but didn't release her hands.  
“You wear a mask, Wrench, but you aren't blind,” the intensity of Kirby's glare was somewhat diminished by her continued laboured breathing.  
“Yeah, wait - what?” Wrench was a little lost, mostly because of how fucking fantastic Kirby looked in her date dress.  
Her breathing slowed and Kirby maintained her glare at Wrench. Fucking anarchy was his gig, not hers. Ok, it was a little hers, but he didn't know that.   
“Wrench, I know you can see what I look like. And if you couldn't you could definitely hear what Kenney says. I'm not… like you, or Sitara, or… any of you.” Kirby tried to turn away from Wrench, feeling her eyes fill with tears. She was not going to cry in front of Wrench. He was still holding her hands. Swallowing her tears, Kirby looked at Wrench again.   
Kirby sighed and tilted her head at Wrench, “nevermind, where the fuck have you been and why the fuck are you here?”

“So, I guess what all of that means,” Wrench sat beside Kirby on the couch, handing her a beer, “is that I’m not really used to having people give a shit about me because it’s me. I get that everyone at HQ cares because I’m good at the weird shit I do, but I haven’t really had too many people give a shit about where I am just because.” That seemed like a shit answer, even if it were true, but Wrench wasn’t sure what else to do. “If it helps,” he stretched his arm around her, “I promise to keep you in the loop… if I go off the grid again. Kay?”  
Kirby looked at him and stood up. She walked around the room, before settling her arms on the Wrench Bench. “Kay. And if you forget or don’t bother… I’m gonna strap you to this bench and smack your ass so hard it will sting to sit. You go-” Kirby trailed off. Wrench’s mask was flickering exclamation points and dancing stars.  
“Oh, I so got it, babe.” Wrench was practically panting behind the mask. “Anything I can do to,” he cleared his throat, “make it up to you?”  
“Anything?” The stars on his mask stopped dancing, “I mean, can I, like, make a request or something?” Backtracking, Kirby skittered to a stop in front of Wrench.  
“Uh, yeah,” Wrench looked nervous.  
“I heard about the tattoo,” Kirby smiled, biting into her lower lip.

Wrench looked smug as he unzipped his hoodie to show his new tatt to her. It looked great now that it had healed up. As Kirby drew her fingers across the skin, he shivered and goose bumps popped up along his arms. Maybe it was the shiver or maybe it was the way his hands lay restlessly on his knees, but Kirby went full-on braindead for a minute. She’d been so pissed at Wrench, and then he came back. And that had pissed her off, too. But as they sat there, as he explained that he’d never had anyone care that he let them know what was going on, she got it. She got that Marcus cared about Wrench, but not like he cared about Sitara. She got that Josh was something of a little brother to all of them, but it didn’t mean he needed all the information all the time. She got that as valuable as Kenney was, no one particularly cared about him as a person.  
And it was the fact that she cared and that Wrench cared and that he got the fucking flower as a fucking tattoo that made Kirby do it. She settled her thighs on either side of Wrench’s slim hips. A small, synthed whine escaped from his mask, and his hands fluttered nervously around her hips.  
“Can I make a request?” Kirby’s breath was hot on Wrench’s skin.  
“Uh, yeah?” Wrench’s hips rocked into her, his hands coming to rest just under her breasts.  
“If I promise to keep my eyes closed…” Kirby saw Wrench’s mask flash to worried slashes, “Nevermind.”  
“Nah, it’s good, um, kissing, right? I can do kissing,” Wrench lifted his arms from her, and Kirby slid her eyes closed.  
Wrench’s fingertips slid across her lips, and just as Kirby gasped, his lips met hers. It was incredibly tame. No tongue, slow, soft. Disney princesses got more action in their kisses, but Kirby thought it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read to the end, THANK YOU! I feel like this was sugary sweet, and I wanted it to be sexier. Oh well, guess if you lovely readers like it well enough I will do that and if you don't than this can be the end of these characters?  
> Anyway, let me know what you think XD thanks!!!


End file.
